


Quality Time

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Groping, Masterbation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: You and Romano spend some quality time together...and then some.
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending was a bit rushed but if there are any mistakes please tell me!

You opened your eyes lazily, blinking a few times before regaining consciousness and turned to look at your husband. He was knocked out cold and had an arm slung over you and a leg perfectly in between your legs and the knee of his belonged leg resting perfectly-almost in between your lips of your desired womanhood. You stayed there for a moment unaware of what to do until you moved closer to him, feeling your core rub against his god forsaken knee and his morning wood poke slightly against your thigh. You softly gasped at it and pretended to be asleep when you heard him groan against your ear. The sound turned you on and you bit your lip trying to think of a way to escape this lustful position. You tried again but felt yourself feel a bit hot and bothered when your lips pushed against his knee once again. You fought with yourself wondering if you should leave the warm bed or give in to something more erotic. You looked at Lovino's sleeping face and bit your lip once again- if you were going to do this, you had to be sneaky. You moved again, slowly and felt your lower half become hot with the thoughts that flooded your mind now. You wanted it, but you didn't want to wake the poor man. You did it again and moaned biting your lip even harder and continued the slow and careful movements.

Sooner or later, you had turned into a moaning mess and did your best to hide it, as you slowly pleased yourself on your husband's knee. As you continued your session, you hadn't noticed that Lovino was wide awake and was staring at you with lustful eyes now, but he shut his eyes and continued to be 'asleep,' since he enjoyed the scene in front of him and waited until you were done. 

"F-fuck-" You moaned, as you unknowingly sped up and finished on his, now wet knee. You gasped for air as you came down from the pleasure and slowly opened your tired lustful eyes. Shock and embarrassment shot through your body as you found yourself staring into Lovino's entertained gaze. 

"Feel good?" He asked, smirking down at your now flushed face. 

You couldn't believe it. First, it was embarrassing and risky to do what you just did but this!? How long had he been watching? How long has your hand been gripping on his shirt? You let go, noticing that you had left your fist tight enough to stay imprinted on his shirt. 

"I thought I was the needy one-" He joked. You annoyed, gently hit his shoulder and tried to roll over, but Lovino stopped you and pulled you in close. He stared into your eyes for a bit, making you feel a little self-conscious and tried pushing him away. He grabbed your hand that was pushing him and brought it up to his lips, leaving a small kiss on your fingers. Still looking at you, he placed your hand down to his hard erection and left it there, leaning into the space that had you apart and brought you in for a passionate kiss. You quickly fell into the kiss and deepened it, pushing your tongue into his mouth and tasting the unpleasant taste of his morning breath. You continued with it anyway, deciding that-that wasn't the problem of the situation....Lovino's friend 'downstairs' was. 

You moaned into the kiss as you palmed him through his boxer shorts and bit his lips when he gasped from your actions. He looked at you with his eyes dark from desire and moved to your neck, leaving love marks up and down your neck and chest. You sighed lovingly and gripped at his sensitive length. 

"Fanculo-" He hissed. 

You smirked at that and carefully yanked at his erection, loving the small moan that escaped his lips. You looked up at him, seeing his gaze had soon left your body and was covered by his eyelids and his face scrunched from the want you brought him. You leaned into him this time, kissing and devouring his neck and collarbone. This time, it was him who was left a moaning mess, as you continued to stroke him through his boxer shorts.

"It's your turn to feel good." You whispered against his ear, making him shiver from your voice. He slightly laughed at that, as he opened his eyes to look at you once more. You left a soft peck on his lips and slipped your hand into his boxers, stroking him raw and faster than before. 

"F-Fa-" The curse word slipped from his mind as the pleasure was starting to get unbearable. He reached out to you and gripped your head towards his, laying his forehead atop of yours. You felt yourself grow hot again as you watched Lovino shut his eyes and small gasps escaped his lips as he felt himself going further and further into that sweet release. 

You bit your lip wanting more of him and kissed up and down his jaw and neck. He gasped at that and moaned once more as he came onto your hand. He opened his eyes and smashed his lips against yours,

"You know how to set the mood, no?" He gasped. 

You scoffed and set your cum covered hand on his lips and to yours, licking the cum off your fingers seductively, while watching Lovino slip his tongue out to lick his cum off his lower lip. The whole scene was dirty and you loved it. Lovino loved it too. 

You felt a sense of dominance take over and crawled on top of him, sitting on his now overly sensitive cock. He hissed at that and gripped your thighs, trying to push you away from it. 

"Wait-" He bit his lip as you pulled his boxer shorts off him and threw them aside. You knew he was still sensitive, but you just wanted to tease him a little. You were growing hotter and hotter by each passing second and you were itching to release yourself again. You couldn't control yourself around Lovino! He was the definition of lust and desire through your eyes and you wanted it. No man had made you feel the way Lovino did, whether he cast a love spell on you or slipped something in your food everyday-you were intrigued. A look made you wild, hearing his voice echoed and vibrated through your skin and you wanted him moaning and whispering sweet nothing's in your ear either in Italian or English. Both were desired. 

You leaned back, exposing your rose-colored cunt to him and watched as you reached down to touch yourself, rubbing your already wet clit and moaned his name as you continued the rhythm. He watched in awe and felt his breath hitch when you threw your head back moaning his name in that sweet voice of yours. He was in complete shock- he's never seen you this turned on before. It was almost like someone had you under a drug or spell. He didn't mind at all, but it was unlike you-maybe being with him for three years had paid off then. 

"F-fuck- Lovino-" You moaned, biting your lip, while watching Lovino turn aroused again. You rubbed yourself faster until you felt that-that wasn't enough to satisfy you. You stopped and Lovino watched as you took one of his hands and sucked on it before placing it under your cunt. Lovino smirked at that and rubbed you a bit more before slipping a finger inside and slowly pumping it in and out of you, watching you lose your mind with the slow pace. 

"Faster!" You moaned, aggravated from waiting already. You glanced down at his already growing cock and smirked, noticing how quickly you had him to respond to your needs. 

He scoffed at that and pulled his finger out tasting your juice on his finger,

"I think I'm going to go back to bed." He snickered. You gave him an annoyed look and decided to take matters into your own hands, even though you already had. You rose yourself up and slipped him in, making both of you moan from the heat and new sensation. 

"Merda-" Lovino hissed, as you slid down and slowly started to ride him. Lovino gave you an annoyed look and you scoffed, knowing damn well that revenge was sweet. You stopped and started to read a tag that was sewed into your shirt, giving yourself enough time to make Lovino as annoyed as possible. 

"Huh, this shirt was made in France." You said, reading the fine print. 

Lovino groaned and slapped your thigh, 

"Ow!" You hissed, deciding to tease him a bit more. 

"You know what-mmm" You gasped, feeling Lovino thrust up in you. You tried stopping him, placing a hand on his firm stomach but failing as he grabbed your arms and pulled them behind you, making you lean forward. 

"sta 'zitto-" He hissed, thrusting faster and harder inside of you. 

You tried laughing at his annoyance but stopped when he hit your sweet spot. You couldn't help but tease the grumpy Italian. It was your job as a lover. 

"Lovino-" You moaned, feeling him start to lose control underneath you. You had made him angry; his movements were harsh and his grip on your wrists were tight and frustrated. 

He was becoming sloppy with each thrust, he had started slipping out of you from how wet you were, making him even more annoyed.

"Fottere!" He pushed you down on the bed, making you gasp in shock and moan when he slipped back in. He spread your legs apart, gripping at your inner thighs as he continued fucking you raw. You moaned and gasped, trying to find something to hold onto, but found nothing except the bed sheets underneath and gripped at it. Of course, you knew that he was amazing in bed but damn. Maybe you should get him mad more often. 

"Lovino- wait -" You moaned. You looked up at him and knew that he was already far gone in the heat. You whimpered, feeling yourself coming closer and closer to the end. Lovino stopped, making you groan. You peered up at him, knowing damn well he wasn't close yet and watched as he pulled out. 

"No-" You moaned, reaching out to grab his arm. He smirked at you and pulled his arm away. 

"Lay on your stomach."

You obliged.

"Raise your ass" 

You did.

"Brava ragazza." 

You felt excitement rise in your stomach as you felt his stare on you. You knew he was staring at your ass. You gasped as you felt him slip in again, but this time he was careful and slower. You knew this was a trick, so you played against it-trying to make him irritated again. You pushed back into him and moaned as you felt all of him bury deep inside of you. You did it again and moaned loving how thick he was; he may not be as long as you were expecting when you first made love to him, but his thickness was a far better distraction for it.

A burning slap landed on your ass, letting you know who was still in control,

"I know you love il mio cazzo ma aspetta." He grunted, slapping you once again. You moaned from the pain and nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue. 

After a while, you were starting to get impatient with him and swayed yourself on him, telling him to hurry up but only ended up with another slap. You groaned from that and looked over your shoulder, seeing that he was stuck in thought over something. What the hell is he thinking about? This is the wrong time to get lost in thought! 

You huffed from that and looked away, but gasped when you felt him pull out and replace himself with his mouth on your cunt. You moaned his name and gripped at the sheets, feeling his tongue work in and out of you. You wondered why he wanted you wetter than before, since he was irritated that he kept slipping out and now he's going to make it worse if he kept at it. 

"Just fuck me already!" You groaned, feeling the mistake slowly sink in as you said that. Another slap was echoed through the room and he removed his tongue replacing it with his aching self, thrusting deeper and rougher. He himself had to admit, he was tired of waiting too, but he wanted to tease you like you teased him. Two can play at that game. 

"Fuck-" You felt him hit that spot again and the adrenaline kicked back up as he continued his rhythm. You moaned for him to keep going and he did. 

"I'm close-" He grunted, slapping your ass, but you didn't mind. In fact, you didn't feel it with the pleasure you were receiving. Your mouth had fell open unintentionally and your body was reacting to the fire building up in your stomach, you were right there. Just a little more, more, more-

"Lovino!" You screamed, feeling him grip your hip and continue with his pace as he fucked you through your orgasm. He was close too, you felt him twitch inside and moan when he started getting sloppy again. His thrusts were losing its pace and his gasps were hitching now as he came, grunting your name in an unattractive way, but you didn't care. You loved it. 

He continued his thrusts, slowly until he came to a final stop, leaning over you and finally pulling out. You moaned from the sudden loss in heat and stayed in the position before laying completely down, gasping from the pleasure.

"Ti amo, la mia troia." Lovino laughed, kissing your forehead before heading off to the shower, wanting you to join him. You scoffed at the statement and followed him to the shower, catching yourself in round two. 


End file.
